


One Last Request

by Pegasus143



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Epistolary, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Porn With Plot, Second person POV, Voyeurism, Xenobiology, unsafe kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasus143/pseuds/Pegasus143
Summary: You and Orange spent your whole lives together. That didn't mean you knew everything about each other.
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	One Last Request

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yuletide! In case you'd like a music rec, I listened to “Oh My Dear Lord” by The Unlikely Candidates while writing this fic.

**Big_Yellow:** How was your task lesson this morning?

**Mini_Yellow:** We learned about starting the reactor! My teacher said I was really good, but that the real codes are a lot harder.

**Big_Yellow:** I’ve got lunch ready in the cafeteria. Make sure you eat something before your next lesson.

**Big_Yellow:** MINI!!!

**Big_Yellow:** HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU

**Big_Yellow:** STICKING YOUR TONGUE INTO THE CAFETERIA TO GET FOOD IS IMPOLITE

**Mini_Yellow:** sorry cant hear you

**Mini_Yellow:** too busy sharpening my teeth

* * *

_“Good afternoon, students. Today we will be learning about the lifecycle of a crewmate. All crewmates start as a miniature version of their adult selves. You know this part of life very well – you spend your time learning about the world around you, as well has how to become a productive member of your ship’s crew, through your lessons and play. You will also, at some point in time, come to learn about the basic facts of life.”_

You’d been following your dad around as he completed his tasks. He’d just been explaining to you about the wires in the electrical panel when – when it happened. A tongue had slipped around his neck, severing his body into two. Now he was just half a spacesuit, a large bone, and a puddle of blood.

“I’m sorry, but it was time,” Orange said.

You didn’t say anything.

“Come on, I’ll take care of you now.”

You couldn’t think of leaving him.

Orange picked you up and placed you on his head. “Maybe you’d like to come play with my son and his dog.”

You barely noticed when he set you down on a beanbag in the comms room, next to another boy your age. You barely felt it when the dog ran up and started licking you with itsf hilariously short tongue. You didn’t notice until the other boy spoke up.

“What’s it like, losing your dad?”

You burst out crying.

“No! Uh, nevermind, pretend I didn’t say anything!”

You kept crying, because that was it. He was really gone, for a long time.

“Here, do you want to play something?” He thrust a game controller in your hands.

You tried your hardest to keep tears out of your eyes as you distracted yourself with the game.

* * *

_“When you get big, you will have many new experiences. You will be responsible for performing certain tasks on your ship. You may also have to care for one or more younger crewmates. Additionally, you may find yourself interested in your fellow crewmates in ways you weren’t before. This is normal.”_

One by one, the parents of the others on your ship were killed. That made you and your best friend responsible, just as you got big. Then his dad was the one to die. Having to be Orange now… that wrecked him. But it was different to the way being Yellow wrecked you.

Orange spent every waking hour shutting himself in the MedBay, leaving you with every task, as well as all the Minis. Well, he did do one task – swiping his card at Admin to show that he was Big, that he was alive. But everything else was left up to you. You knew he needed time, but… he was leaving you with too much to handle on your own.

That was how you ended up starting samples in MedBay when he went to Admin in the morning, running off to refuel the engines, making lunch for the Minis, consoling all of them about their parents in time for afternoon lessons, fixing the oxygen, making supper for the Minis, tucking everyone into bed, and then realizing that you’d forgotten all about the samples.

The doors to MedBay were shut as you approached, as usual, but you _really_ needed those samples. Surely, whatever Orange was doing in there, he could put it on hold? It would take two seconds for you to do the analysis.

As the doors slid open, you heard a sharp gasp, followed by a muffled sob.

He was laying on one of the beds, facing away from you, but you could take a guess at what he was doing. Not wanting to disturb him, you slipped off the boots of your space suit, allowing you to tiptoe into the room and over to the analysis machine. After finishing your analysis, you turned to go leave the room when you felt something on the floor. Looking down, you realized that there were ripped pieces of paper – the same paper that scan read-outs were printed on – littered all over the corner of the room. _Why?_

You didn’t say anything, and instead made your way to Storage to find a broom. When you returned, Orange was lying on his back. He had his helmet off, so you could see that his eyes were shut. The front flap of his spacesuit was open, revealing his hard cock. Then he opened his mouth, revealing his sharp, gleaming teeth. He stuck his tongue out, which snaked its way down his body to his cock, licking along the shaft.

_That’s hot._

Then he used the tip of his tongue to play with the foreskin. “Ah!” he cried out, his face contorting with pleasure. He bucked his hips a little, reaching down to pump his cock with his hand.

You felt yourself growing hard at the sight. It was too much, and would become very uncomfortable in your spacesuit if you didn’t do something about it, but you were glued to the spot.

“Come on…” he said, the movements of his hand and tongue becoming quicker until he came. “Fuck, Yellow!”

You dropped the broom in surprise, the sound making you realize just how big of a mistake you’d made.

You ran away, forgetting all about your boots.

* * *

_“Some of you will be chosen to be Imposters. This is necessary, in order to keep the population on the ships to a manageable level, until we can find a better home for our species. You will not know who the Imposter is until they have received a task involving you.”_

You were in Electrical, fixing the wires, when you heard footsteps behind you in the dark. “You were watching.”

You turned around, feigning ignorance. “What do you mean?”

“That day, in MedBay. You left your boots.”

After you realized what you’d done, you quietly came back and collected them later, when you were sure Orange would be asleep. Neither of you had said anything about it in the time that had passed. Eventually, as Orange began doing his tasks again and the Minis grew Big, you’d assumed that it wasn’t going to be brought up.

“Why are you bringing this up now?”

“When my dad died,” Orange said, “I…I killed him. I’m our ship’s new Imposter.”

“Wait… but if you’re telling me this… then that means…”

“After my dad, you were the next crewmate I was assigned to kill. But I loved you, so I tried to find a way out of it…”

“And you couldn’t find a way.”

“I’m sorry.”

“…Can I make one last request?” you asked.

“That depends on what it is… I don’t want to lose my nerve.”

“It’ll be quick, I promise. But I’ll need your help.”

Orange sighed. “Okay. Because I love you.”

“I want you to fuck me, with your tongue, like you did to yourself that day. And then, once I’ve come… maybe you could use your teeth to… do the deed? I’ve always been fascinated by them, since that day, and maybe if I was in pleasure, it wouldn’t hurt so much.”

“Okay.”

You undid the flap of your spacesuit, then placed your hands on his shoulders to brace yourself as he opened his mouth. The feeling of his tongue, his hands, even his breath… you’d never felt so close to another person before. As you came closer to your climax, the image of those sharp, gleaming teeth and his tongue going from flaccid to sharp flashed through your mind, and you grew hot, your heart beating in your ears with anticipation.

“I love you,” Orange said, sniffling, as you came.

You were right about the pleasure, and in some ways the pinches of teeth made it even better.

And that was it.

* * *

_“The final stage of life is a ghost. After your ship’s Imposter has killed you, you will continue to assist the crew by checking in daily and completing your assigned tasks, though you will only be able to communicate with the other ghosts on your ship.”_

It hurt you so much, watching as Orange cried himself to sleep after every kill, watching as another group of Minis grew up and watched as their parents were murdered, one by one.

And you couldn’t do anything about it.

But none of them saw the pain of each of the parents – each of the crewmates you’d raised when they were Minis and you had just gotten Big – as they watched their children grieve and grow and take on their roles on the ship. But you had each other, just as you had Orange when the two of you were Minis. You provided comforting words to each of them, pointed out how they had each grown up without their parent, and hadn’t that worked out? But there was only so much you could do, until another kill happened, resulting in a happy reunion.

_“Ghosts only truly pass away when their soulmate also becomes a ghost, and the two have made the decision together. It is impossible to leave your soulmate behind.”_

Finally, the next Imposter grew up and killed Orange.

“Yellow!” He called, floating over to you. Then he looked around. “Where are all of…”

“They’ve all passed away. But I didn’t, because you’re my soulmate.”

“You mean… because you were the first one I killed… you had to stay here the longest, like this?”

“You didn’t have a choice,” you said firmly. “You had your orders, and your orders said that I was the first of us who had to go.”

“I know, but…”

“I know you feel guilty. But what’s done is done, and now we can be together. We can move on!”

“Before we pass away…” Orange said, “…I have one last request.”

“What is it?”

“Kiss me.”

You nodded, immediately opening your mouth to oblige. Orange followed suit, your tongues dancing around each other for a moment before they finally met. Feeling his tongue on yours as they both twisted around each other, your breaths mixing with how close you were, the two of you became inseparable.

That’s when you knew it was time.


End file.
